This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The long term goal of the Center for Molecular Genetics and Infectious Diseases Research is to develop and strengthen a collaborative research environment that will enable high quality biomedical research in molecular genetics and infectious diseases at the University of Puerto Rico Medical Sciences Campus. The Center will consist of three components: Human Genetics, Infectious Disease and Molecular Biology, with corresponding coordinators working together as a team. Through the proposed Center we will develop the expertise to apply high throughput genotyping technologies, we will train staff in the technology related to the establishment and preservation of immortalized cell lines from human tissue samples for the purpose of research, and make these available to the research community at the MSC. We propose to maintain on-hand and apply novel DNA and RNA isolation methodologies to a diverse group of organisms and biological samples for nucleic acids sequence analysis in general. We propose to accomplish these goals by pursuing the following specific aims of the proposed Center for Molecular Genetics and Infectious Diseases Research: 1. To strengthen the scientific interactions between basic scientists and clinicians from the MSC and to enhance collaborations with international scientists working in molecular biology, human genetics, and infectious diseases;2. To provide training, education, and support for the development of young scientists as well as established basic and clinical researchers, by offering regular trainings, seminars, and workshops imparted by internationally recognized leaders in the field;3. To stimulate new scientists, both clinical and basic, to become actively engaged in molecular biology, human genetics, and infectious diseases research;4. Establish a centralized DNA, plasma and cell banking facility for storage of clinical samples from human blood or skin biopsies for research purposes in molecular genetics;5. To provide basic core laboratory services in molecular biology, human genetics, and infectious diseases including technical support, consulting, and training;6. To initiate webcasting of training sessions in specialized areas in collaboration with the "Center for Information Architecture in Research". We will focus these initiatives on externally funded, interdisciplinary, collaborative projects that will enhance the quality of biomedical and clinical research linked to health disparities in Puerto Rico and nationally, at the Medical Sciences Campus.